


Lemonade

by UntoldMuse



Series: We deserve a soft epilogue, my love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Age, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Racing, Season 8 didn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: After the war against the Galra, after the Lions took off into space, Shiro and Keith found each other and settled down for a life together. 30 years later, after two kids and life of memories, Keith can't help but long for the days when he was younger.Luckily, Shiro is ever by his side and willing to help.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but imagining Sheith as an old married couple is literally going to kill me with feels.

Sitting on the front porch in the fading light of an orange sunset, clouds floating across the desert sky. Keith closed his eyes, inhaling the cool fall air. It flowed into his lungs, refreshing and bracing. He tugged the sleeves of his jacket down farther, letting them cascade to his hands.

The front door screeched open, old hinges betraying years of use. Not that Keith wouldn’t have noticed his husband coming out to the porch in the first place. Shiro sat down in the other lawn chair beside him, placing a tray with freshly-made lemonade on the table between them. “I just made some, if you’re thirsty baby.” Keith turned to observe the old pitcher and two glasses that Pidge gifted them for their wedding some 30 years ago.

“Will you pour me some? My wrist is still sore.” Keith requested. Shiro nodded and selected the glass closest to him. In no time at all the smooth trickle of lemonade fell into the cup and Keith put it to his parched lips.

“Mmm,” Keith said wile he sipped. “This is good, Shiro…It’s been a long time since we had anything like this.” Shiro grinned, and Keith took note of the lines that appeared on his face. In his mind he could see the duality of both Shiro _now_ and Shiro from their younger days. Comparing and contrasting the years that showed so plainly on his face. Their last 30-od years had not been kind to them. Between traveling with the Blade to deliver humanitarian aid, to settling down and raising two children…And all the years of pain, tears and joy.

Keith memorized all the signs on their bodies like a roadmap, from the end of Voltron to now. And now, he could rest. Now the only thing expected of either him or Shiro was simply to wake up in the morning.

As he contemplated all this, Shiro took Keith’s hand in his own, skin to skin contact. Here too, were symbols of their life together. The wrinkles and scrapes of two hard-working men who built their own home and everything inside it. The scar on the bridge of Shiro’s nose, faded now through time, but Keith could still trace over it with his thumb while he petted Shiro’s cheeks. “What are you thinking about so hard over there, Keith?” He asked.

 Keith sighed, raising up and pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s hand. “Everything.” He replied. “You and me, the kids, this house… _the war_.”

                Shiro nodded understandingly, squeezing Keith’s hand tightly.  “If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.” Keith shook his head and took another swig of lemonade. The sunset was faded now, only a few more minutes until it disappeared below the horizon. Keith wondered how many sunsets he’d watched out over the years…How many times they’d raced across the desert, caution to the wind.

                “I want to race again.” Keith whispered, his voice barely louder than a breath.

                “Hhmm…well I suppose we could.” Shiro mused. Keith’s hand went lax in his grip, pulling away.

                “I’m serious. I want to race again, like when you used to take me out as a kid.” Keith said, face contorted into a small pout.

                “I _was_ being serious. I’ll get my boots and a coat, and we can go right now.” Keith’s eyes went wild, the spark in an old man that had never died out. Already he could feel his adrenaline rise. The pair of them went off in their separate directions. Shiro went inside to get his affects, taking the tray with him. Meanwhile Keith walked to the old shed behind the house.

                It was dusty in there, an unfortunate side effect of living in the desert. Keith fumbled by the door for a second or two, trying to locate the light switch. It flickered creepily for a second or two, as if trying to decide it wanted to come on. But finally, the old building had light.

                Keith headed to their old bikes, running his hand over the tarps to protect them from the elements. He yanked one off with both hands, choking in the dust that flew from it. But underneath was his bike, worn and well-loved. Keith climbed onto it, checking the brake, the throttle, and all the other controls. He wrapped his fingers around the handlebars, sinking into a comfortable feeling of familiarity.

                “It’s me old girl,” He whispered. He turned the bike on, feeling a rush as the engine roared and the bike picked up off the ground. The thrumming beneath him felt powerful, as If the bike were saying _“welcome back._ ” Keith was eager to go, and in a minute Shiro arrived. He climbed onto his bike after assessing it, much like Keith had.

                “Are you ready to go?” He asked, once the engine revved up.

                “I’m ready whenever you are… _old timer._ ” Keith said with a Cheshire cat grin.

                Shiro laughed at the comment. “The usual route then?” He suggested. Keith nodded, and out the open building door they flew.

                “Hope you’re ready to eat dust, Shiro!” Keith exclaimed, pushing the gas as hard as it would go. The bike lurched forward, sailing across the ground with a practiced ease. Keith slowly released the throttle, settling back into a familiar position. He laughed to himself, _you never forget how to ride a bike._ He thought.

                But he couldn’t waste time getting re-used to the controls. Not with Shiro hot on his tail. They sped away from the house, down into a canyon. Keith banked right to clear an overhang, then pushed through. Shiro stayed right behind him, dogging him at every turn. Keith laughed, the adrenaline was in him now, pumping through his veins like mad. He felt invincible again, ready to take on the world.

                Feeling like taking a risk, he flew sideways through a narrow chasm on his left, wings scraping against the rock on either side. It let out a half-mile later, and Keith turned himself back over. Shiro had taken another route, and Keith had no idea where he was. He paused for just a minute, letting the bike idle over the ground.

                Keith wiped the sweat off his brow and took a deep breath. But just as he did, a figure sped through his vision, headed in front of him….No…SHIRO!

                “Aw hell no!” He slammed on the gas, careening towards Shiro as fast as possible. “You cheated!” He cried.

                Shiro only laughed. “You’re the one who took a pitstop during a race Keith.” He shouted back over the roaring engines. They headed up around the cliff side, and Keith vividly remembered that day he rescued Shiro from the garrison when he crashed on Earth. He pushed even harder, rearing up on the front end of the bike.

                “Are you going off the cliff?” Shiro yelled. It was coming up fast, only a few more meters away. Keith kept going, laser-focused on the edge of the cliff. No stopping now.

                He dove off, screaming wildly as the bike plummeted down. And just like years before, he lifted up at the last second, and sped away towards home.

                Back at the house, under bright stars, Keith parked his bike back in the shed and stepped outside. He didn’t wait long before he could hear Shiro’s engine rumbling up the drive. He stopped just short of the shed, looking at Keith with an incomprehensible expression. “It looks like you finally beat me.” He said.

                Keith nodded, hugging Shiro tight. “I felt so alive Shiro…like I haven’t felt in a long time.” He whispered. Shiro rested his chin on the top of Keith’s head. Even after all these years, they still fit together perfectly.

                “I love you, Keith.” He said. And Keith could feel it.

Down to the marrow of his bones he felt it. A different kind of love from when they were younger, but no less true.  Not one of fear or war or traveling through space-time.

This love felt like shining stars, and cool air and lemonade.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
